The system
by Personauser93
Summary: More of an original story then a fanfic, but has SAO characters thrown into it. Has a lot of themes of SAO
1. Chapter 1

"Persona what the heck are you doing?!" A fimliar female voice nagged me. It woke me up and now that I was up I could feel the chill of my desk press against my cheek. There was a line of drool that dripped from the side of my mouth. I looked up to the student who woke me up. It was no one I knew so I slowly lifted my hand and then brushed her away

"Yeah yeah whatever." I tried to sho her away. I was to tired for this. I was up all night studying something important She remained unmoved and now had an upset look. This girl had long black hair and had a school uniform on.

"Did you just try to sho me!" She hit the top of the desk with a closed fist causing the desk to shake and almost fall over. The desk moved suddenly and made me jump up and out of my seat.

"Serah, you are making a lot of noise again" a student that wasn't dressed in uniform said. Instead of a uniform he wore a jacket. He wasn't really paying attention to anything around him he was to busy listening to the music that came his ear buds. His name was Rail. The only reason I know that is because he was the type of student that the teacher loved to yell at.

"You to?" She turned angerly towards rail. "I came of here because I was tired of his snoring in class!" She pointed at me still keeping her eyes on Rail. The girl was kinda annoying. She was tired of me sleeping in class. What if I was tired of her nagging? Do I have to right to duck tape her mouth shut. It's review anyway. I have an A in the class. This girl could just go jump in a hole.

"Do me a favor and shut up" I said laying my face on the desk again. I was to tired to think. Everything that I would think will come out violent. I needed sleep

"What did you say" the girl said keeping me up. She turned towards me and had an ill ring your stupid neck look on her face. "Say that one more time" her eye twitched

"Shuuut uuuup please!" My lack of sleep was getting to me. I was usually kinder then this. My lack of sleep was not my fault. I got an email from a company whose project I was testing saying that forms that I turned in were corupt and I had to sign a new waver. The waver is forty pages long and took a lot of my sleep. I would have done it after school, if only they didn't need it urgently.

But anyways, she nagged me for a bit and then left. I wasn't going to tell her I wasn't listening. I didn't want her to come back and nag me again. Class started and I quickly went back to sleep. No one was going to stop me mid class. Besides the teacher, but I gambled that the teacher couldn't see that I was asleep behind my books. Today was the day I would be able to test the project with the other 75,000 people that signed up. I didn't want to be tired when I was testing so I took this time of review to sleep

Ding the class bell signaled the class's ending. Every student around me started in random order packing their bags and leaving. I followed after I managed to get up. When I exited my classroom I was on a balcony out side. To my left was a path that on the was was lined with classrooms. On my right were stairs down to leave the school building. In front of me was railing and past that was a drop that led to the schoolyard which was in shape of a circle. Around the schoolyard were mutiple school buildings each one numbered. 1, 2, 3 all the way up to building 8. Each building had two floors and were used for different subjects. I took my time walking down the stairs because I was in no hurry to get to my destination. The company didn't want going to start for another hour so that gave me plenty of time to leave school and walk to the building. The building was in a small town. In front there were big letters plastered to tell the companies name. Wake inc. after the owner Wake who owned the company. It wasn't a very creative name, but the name isn't what mattered. The company strived to change the world. I entered the building to be met with a line. The line was in single file and it led to a desk in the back. The room was ordinary nothing special really popped. The room was empty besides for seats on the sides and the line of people in the middle. The room in my opinion was too green. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all green. I took my place in line and started listening in on some conversations.

"In so excited!" I kids voice screeched.

"How could you not be? So, what did you vote for?" Another male voice asked. On the sign up for the system it said that the company hasn't found out how to split virtual realities yet. So all of the 750,000 people who fined up had to vote on what they would like the virtual reality to be the first time around. I already knew what was the most popular answer.

"I wanted a fantasy setting of course!" The kid said the obvious answer. Most if not all of the people that signed up for this system were gamers and they wanted a virtual world that could so gaming aspects so I wouldn't be surprised if the company put in a leveling system to please the gamers. Fantasy and sifi were the top two, but fantasy managed to beat the other by a big margin. The line moved up. The conversation from the two boys went off in another direction so I got bored and listened in on another.

"I know this can be used for medical reasons, but this is a big breakthrough for gaming as well!" The kid said excited. Well Wake inc. is a video game company so the kid had it backwards. The company made this system for gamers and is just so happens to be a medical breakthrough. The company only brought in gamers to test the product because that was what their target audience was.

"I think you have that backwards. The target is gamers" the other kid confirmed my thought. The line moved up and now I was next in line after a group that was signing up together. They took awhile finding there names on the sign in sheet and jotting down there names. After they all had found their name they were all escorted to the area where we were going to test the project. I hadn't known yet what the project would look like, or what kind of room they would have us in. I could only guess what they had in store for us. I was now the first in line. I walked up and the person tired of his job handed me the paper and pen without saying a word. He was wearing a blue vested uniform and had a hat with the companies name on it. He suspected that I already knew what to do with it. I scanned the list of names looking for a Persona. The list was in alphabetical order so I had an easier time finding it. I signed my name with a pen and gave the paper back to the worker who was picking his nose at the time trying to pass time. Once he got the paper he checked the signature and then I noticed that he was feeling around under his desk for something

"The higher ups need to put this button somewhere more convenient." He said complaining to himself. He searched around until a click was heard. After words a light above his head lit up. I waited for awhile until another person this time female in uniform came up and said

"Right this way sit" she did a slight bow for respect and pointed her hand in the derection she wanted me to go. I followed without a word. She led me through long white hall and into a room. Inside the room further up was a pillar that was as big as a sky scraper. The pillar was the shape of a cylinder and was made up of hundereds of mechines also shaped like cylinders. It looked awesome as the machines lit up with light. As I got closer I noticed that there were people in the machines and people outside of the machines scanning and examining them.

The machines had numbers on them from one to seventy-five thousand five hundred. I was assign to some convoluted number that I'm not going to take the time to remember. The woman left me by my capsule and left. I had the freedom to get in it or look at it because the first test does not start for another thirty minutes. I waited for a bit, but I got bored. I would have went into the machine, but that wouldn't help me with my boredom. I could also examine the machine, but the technology is way above my level. I couldn't leave my machine because I would never remember what number it was. I had no solution to settle the feeling of boredom. All I could do is sit and pick at my ear. After about fifteen minutes you start running out of things to pick so that was the time I took to get into the machine. Inside the machine there was an envelope on the white floor. On the front of the envelope read the word instructions. I picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside was a piece of paper lined with gold. At the top it had the companies name. The envelope had instructions to put little suckers on the temples of my head. I took the time to read the instructions and I did everything it told me. Breath real deap and slowly, relax mustles, and be calm. Those were the instructions. It was important to be calm to make sure the process goes smoothly. Out side the capsule green lights flickered on and off while a alarm sounded. With it was a mature male voice that came through some speakers on the machines.

"Alright everyone! We are about to start." All the machines simultaneously echoed "get to your machines everyone you have one minute!" Everyone started rushing to their capsules and entered them. Most of them were just now picking up the instructions. I was already set up and ready to go I just had to watch a sixty second timer go down. Everyone was about done by the time the timer hit ten seconds and when the timer hit zero, everything went black. And suddenly I regained consciousness in a white room. And when I regained consciousness it wasn't like I woke up, it was like for a long time I was staring of to space discconected from reality and suddenly my view refocused.

In the white room there was two chairs a table and that was it. Behind the each chair was a door that led to two different places. I don't know where they led or why I knew they led to different places, but I just did.

"This is a representation of your body" a voice rang out through the air. The voice was that of a mature female and very electronic. I looked around and saw no one. The voice was coming out of thin air. "Are you prepared?" The woman asked

"Yes" I replied sitting down on one of the chairs "but what exactly am I ready for?" The woman didn't reply. It must have been an automatic response system with fixed responses.

"Beginning to rip consciousness from body" the room seemed heavier. My skin began to fluctuate and block up. Finally it began to tear apart. My body raged with pain. My skin left my body, but there was no blood. My body began to evaporate all at once. And suddenly I was now on a green field. In from of me was a hologram of a person. He was male about my age which was impressive for a company owner, he was tall, and had short messy blond hair. His eyes as a hologram were blue and he wore a lab coat.

"Sorry for the pain. Our team is working on that so that next time there won't be any pain." The man apologized with a voice that was calm and had a free like tone

"I am Wake the creater of this game and owner of the company." The hologram stepped forward, but as its foot stepped down its didn't rustle any grass or make any noise. It was definitely a hologram. "I made this recording so welcome everyone to the game and to also apologize for the inconvenience you experienced. In front of the man popped up a screen. On the screen there was a four pictures "Here select from four different choices for an apology. The first one is a instant level up to level 5. The second one is a starter gear set. The third was obviously the best. It was a intermediate gear set which was good gear once a player was able to equip it. The fourth was to get a random item In the game which was a risk because you could just get a potion or you can get one of the best items. I wanted to take the third set, but something was drawing me to the fourth. I didn't know why, but I felt like I had to get the fourth set. I touched the screen where the fourth set had been. A screen appeared in front of me showing me what item I got. It was a accessory that had really low stats.

I got a dud I thought to myself accepting the item. Then a screen with three colors appeared. Red, Blue, and Green. Under the colors read select one. I selected Green

"Welcome to the game." Wake then fuzzed until the hologram was no longer recognizable and the dissapeared. I was left in the field, but after Wake dissapeared trees formed as well as towns in the distance. The games mobs formed and started acting upon the games set food chain. The wolfs started hunting for rabbits and bees looked for pollen. Also players starting to grind were around me as well. The game started a player off with nothing. Just the starter equipment which was clothes that had zero armor and looked like dirty rags. The fact that the game didn't start me off with a weapon was bad because wolfs were aggressive towards players. In the meadow a wolf looked me in the eye and got into a position so it could make a quick dash for me. The wolf's claws dug into the ground and it started growling

"Not good... Not good" I repeatedly whispered to myself trying to find a way out of the situation. I tried to hold still. It would still see me of course, but it was waiting for me to jump or run. It had a limit of time it was willing to wait before jumping. After a long time of thinking of nothing it jumped and dashed towards me. Stoping for nothing it took a bite out of my leg causing way to much pain for what should be a game. Blood covered my leg around some deep bite marks. The wolf charged again and I ran. It was faster then me it grabbed onto my shirt and tugged ripping it off. Lucky It didn't stop my run, but a screen appeared in front of me that read

clothes top piece broken

I dismissed the screen without stopping and already the wolf was back on my tail. I had no nothing left to do, but to do something risky. I turned around and got into a fighting position. The wolf jumped no spearing any time. I jumped as well, but my jump was more of a dive. I went under the wolf. Once under the wolf passed me from above. I landed on all fours and started running. Now in the opposite direction then before. I wasn't making any progress now that I had to run in this direction. I had to get back on track. I turned running towards the wolf. I knew that trick wouldn't work again I had to risk my life again

This time the wolf didn't jump, but I did. I started to sail past the wolf for a good second until it took my pants in its mouth and threw me off course and planted me onto the ground. I yelled as it sunk its teeth into my arm. Over and over I felt ihe bite get deeper. With my free hand I was beating at the wolf. I was struggling until a player with a beginner set decided to help me. A player took his sweet time to walk up slowly and then plunge his sword into the stomach of the beast. The beast burst into bits of data and left a bag of its drop items.

"Take it." The player said before he left to farm for more exp. I opened the bag to find a wolf's pelt and a wolf's tooth. I was honestly happy that I didn't die, but I had to call some admins about the pain issue. Which should t be this painful for a game. I took a pen out of my pocket. From reading the instructions earlier I know how to open the menu. I took the pen and I made a motion as if tapping a screen that wasn't there. The pen made a tapping noise and stopped hit something invisible mid air. A screen lit up in front of me giving the options status, equipment items, skill tree, quest, and help. I tapped help with the pen and all the options dissapeared and was replaced with new ones,

Call admin, and tutorial. I immediately tapped call admin and a ring started going off.

"Hello" a male voice greeted from behind the screen

"Um hello I have a problem." I talked into the screen "I am experiencing pain in this game."

"Oooh." The voice sounded like it's heard the complaint before. "Would you like me to turn the pain sensors down?"

I grabbed the screen with my hands. "Why is there pain sensors in the first place!" I yelled realizing they put pain into the game on purpose.

"Sir calm down!" He tried to get me to settle down, but it didn't help and then suddenly the call ended. He had hung up on me. I was mad. I closed the screen and started walking towards the the town. Passing players hunting down rabbits and wolfs. All of the players didn't pay anymind to me. Well all but one. This guy walked past me and bumped my arm. He turned fast as if it was on purpose and grabbed onto my collar. This player was about my age. About sixteen, he was wearing a silver armor and had red spiked hair.

"Watch it! Do you know what this is?" He put a hand on his armor. "It's a beginning set and get who just got it dirty?" He put his finger on my chest "I'm going to take all of your items to compensate for the trouble you gave me ok?!"

"Are you immature?" I was still mad and I didn't have time for this. I had no items besides the accessory and the wolf's items.

"What are you. Going to do to me." He put emphasis on the words you and me.

Without another word I took the wolf's tooth out of my pocket and sunk it five inches deep into the players shoulder blades.

"Arrrrgh!" The player began cursing as he walked back in pain.

"So how about those pain sensors." I said sarcastically.

He ran at me in anger and raised his sword "I hope you like respawning!" I got out the wolf pelt and threw it his sword went through the wolf pelt and the shredded pieces went into his eyes and his charge stopped. I charged him and put him on his back. My legs were holding his arms while I tried to pry the sword away from his clutch. I took a note from the wolf's book and took a bite out of the players arm.

"Aarrrrgh!" His grip lossened I got the swords and finished him off. Under me lay a bloody headless body for a good three minutes before it exploded into data.

"Be a little nicer next time." A screen appeared before me and read

Level up for more information got to the status menu and the skill tree menu. I closed the screen not wanting to wait and I walked away from the bloody meadow. But as I started walking my body began to pixalize and the pixals were being carried off to a different destination. Being physically deconstructed unable to use my eyes, arms, and legs for a minute was scary because I felt powerless. I finally was reconstructed in a roman colosseum with a couple hundred thousand other players all confused about what's going on. There were numerous

"Do you know what's going on" being exchanged throughout the crowd and people asking if player are able to get through to the help support or admins. Admits the confusion the ground in middle of the colosseum opened up and from underneath a screen rose to the surface. The force of the screen rising made the ground crack and open up. The stadium began to tilt. The screen turned on mid rise. The whole screen was not even fully surfaced. The screen showed a white room that was empty but for a wooden chair.

"What the hell is going on!" I could make out one of the voices for the outraged crowd that was so loud that it was hard to hear my thoughts. From the screen a mic boomed

"Hello. Hello" the way the voice came from the mic louder then all of the crowd combined. The voice was calm.

"Woo" a tall blonde haired guy in a lab coat appeared on screen running to the fair with his hands up in the air for celebration. It was Wake. He knocked down thale chair with his foot in a carefree attitude.

The crowd around me stood silent now looking at the screen. There could be a few whispers heard, but nothing that would distract from the screen.

"Wow your all alive!" He yelled with joy. "Well most of you." The whispers around me go louder and more active. People were trying to put things together.

"The machine was never tested and had a great chance of killing a lot of you, but only 17,320 of the players died before the game even started." He laughed like it was no big deal, but in reality he just admitted to a mass killing that had a chance to kill a lot more. People were outraged yelling at the screen. Wake continued ignoring the outrage.

"You should have seen the fried bodies! Woo! Unrecognizable" he smiled as he picked up the chair he kicked down and sat in it. "Well sacrifices had to be made right? For the sake of the ultimate game right?"

What the hell ultimate game?

Without stopping he continued

"If you can now see your in a game and are not getting out anytime soon. Haha possibly forever. But since there usually is a way to complete a game... Weeeellll" wake put a lot of emphasis on the well as his head slowly went horizontal. "The only way for you all to get out in one piece is for you all to kill each other really quite simple."

Wake pulled up a screen and rested in on his leg as he sat in the chair. The screen had three colors blue, green, and red.

"You all selected a color when you joined the game." He was right "People that chose red are on red team blue on blue and green on green team. The only way a player can win this game is" he paused for effect "too kill every last player on the opposing teams."

He swiped his finger on the screen to bring up the next slide. Showing a poorly drawn stick figure man laying down with a skull and cross bones above the body

"Of course this game wouldn't be too much fun if there was no risk! So to make sure this game is intense as can be. If a player dies our machine fries your brain! Yay! So if you die in the game you die in real life. Ok next!"

While singing his last sentence he swiped the screen again going to a slide with a stick figure with a question mark on its head. People weren't paying much attention anymore and were yelling crying and screaming

"All players who who got killed before this announcement are dead. Just because you don't know the rules doesn't mean you get off scotch free." I choked on those words. That had meant that the player I killed was never going to resapwn. I was a murderer. My hand were starting to sweat and my stomach started to turn.

"For those who killed someone through pvp I am giving a special gift. Good luck." Wakes smile turned into a frown and he looked more serious and angry for a second and while he looked like this in a serious tone said "and welcome to the game" the screen shut off and there was silence between all the players. Not even a whisper. All the players clothes started to change into the color of their team. No one dared break the silence, until

"Ahhhh!" Everybody turned to see a blue players head decapitated and behind him was a green player with a bloody sword. All at once everyone started screeming as players started attacking players of the opposing teams. I had to get out, but I couldn't move. I was afraid of what was going to happen in here. I fell to knees and before I could do anything else a message appeared in front of me. In front of the message it read before announcement kill prize. The message opened its self and it had a picture of a person in a machine. The face was shriveled and unrecognizable... Except for the red hair on top of its head... It was the player I killed. I lost my lunch. On the bottom right hand corner of the message there was a hologram of Wake like he was a cartoon dancing some goofy dance and he sung

"You are a murderer you are a murderer" over and over to drive the point in. All around me was chaos

"You are a murderer you are a murderer"

The chaos didn't settle for a whole week and 224,000 players died

... Player count 508,680/750,000


	2. Chapter 2

The game was still new and things were getting discovered to this day. Besides the game, the players have split into teams. Three teams and the boundaries were set. Players never crossed the lines unless they wanted their heads severed from their bodies. Wake recently turned all the log out buttons into a "suicide" button, but unlike the log out button the suicide button worked which was a cruel joke. Right now those who had chosen the beginner set are the strongest. The beginner set was equipment that leveled as the player leveled up to level fifteen, but just because players have the beginning set it didn't mean they were invincible. The game had no weapon assistance, so if a player sucked with a sword in the real world they sucked with a sword here. So most players didn't know how to fight including me. But just because a player didn't know how to fight didn't mean they couldn't learn. Players could practice on mobs and on other players. In the game our consciousness was separated from our body. On the guide it says that our bodies will be nourished in the re world by machine, but because of the separated consciousness not knowing that it was separated it will feel hunger in the game. It doesn't matter that the food in the game wasn't real, because it was to our consciousness. Everyone felt hunger and needed to satisfy it.

The game was our life for the time being and with the boundaries set there was a kind of truss between the colors. I didn't like this truss because it just kept the blood shed to a minimal and it prolonged how long the winning team would have to stay in this game

Chapter 1

I was in a cafe in the green territory. The cafe a set had round tables that was placed unorganized. A couple of tables had slash marks showing signs of struggles and some were kicked down. In the corners were shattered glass which was most likely swept to the side. The cafe was ran by NPCs(non player characters) which all NPCs had the title NPC above there head when a player analyzes them. Like I said the cafe was ran by NPCs, but it was overrun by players. NPCs were found to have actual emotions and personalities. They were people just with no rights or that's what players treat them like. NPCs were treated lower then actual people. Players would make slaves and abuse them. NPCs could do nothing but take it because they can not hurt players. When NPCs stab at players nothing would happen. The system would stop the NPCs before the weapon hits. Hurting players went against there being. They couldn't do anything to a player that meant harming them. They were a sad race. Before the boundaries were set kingdoms were ruled by kings, but most Kings were dethroned in a day. The rest went into hiding. One example of the NPCs being a lower class was right in front of me. A male cafe worker was dancing on top of a table ten feet in front of me. Around to table sat players decked out with beginner set armor laughing.

"Dance!" One of them laughed. The NPC was shaking because like us they feared for there life because in this game even NPCs didn't respawn. They only lived once and because of there situation with players they were terrified of them. They group of players around the NPC were most likely a gang which were formed commonly when players find friends. Other NPCs stood around doing nothing, but shaking. This NPC was alone and had no one to help him. The NPC slipped and fell on to the floor.

The players laughs got louder.

"Awe and I thought we was actually going to make the hour of straight dancing" One stood up and walked to the NPC. This one was the biggest and looked the oldest. He had short brown hair and a short but visible beard. He seemed to be the leader.

"Please no" streams of tears fell from the NPC's eyes, but was abruptly stopped as a sword made its way threw his heart. The dead can't cry

The NPCs around were all in tears. The NPC that died was most likely someone they knew well.

"Who's next!" The player shouted looking around to all the NPCs. I wanted to help, but I was only one person. I wouldn't be able to take one of them let alone the whole group which was a total of 8 men with the beginner set no less. I was subjected to watch this go down and try to choke down the drink that I ordered. I was too caught up in the moment to even remember what I ordered.

"I said!~" the player was interrupted as the doors to the cafe burst open and an NPC with short brown hair walked in with a fearless look on her face. She walked up to the leader.

"Where is my sister." She said choking on fear. The courage that she came in with was gone. What she said sounded like not was rehearsed.

The leader laughed and slapped her sending her to the floor.

"You want you sister. Ha! She's here you know. I have her chained to a pole in the back." He crouched down and lifted her head up by the roots of her hair.

"Free her please!" The girl cried her voice in pain.

The player rotated her face around with the roots of her hair. He checked how she looked. "I don't want to"

The girls voice got more desperate "please free her. Take me instead. please!" She begged with tears streaming down her face.

The player stopped rotating her head "Or I could take you and keep her" he was contemplating the thought. He then lifted her head to the point were he can see her body so that he could check her measurements "Your a lot smaller then her. We wouldn't use you as much with the abundance of girls we already have. Let's be honest, your body in comparison to theirs is no contest" he snapped and two men walked to his side "I'll take the deal because we have women to spare and for that other reason... You know what I'm talking about. Go get the girl" after the two men exited the leader brought out a pair of shackles and bucked them around both arms and legs.

"What reason?" The girl questioned but she was soon answered when the door opened and two men walk into the room with something on their back. They tossed it on the ground it it was a bare naked girl covered in "fluid"(...). The girl had long brown hair and the color in her eyes was completely gone. She was breathing heavily and her body was twitching.

The shackled sister screamed and tried to run to her sister's aid, but she was pulled back

"Ella!" She struggled against the player pulling, but it was no use. She was not able to run to her broken sister's aid.

"We can give back the sister because the gang doesn't need any broken toys"

Within a few minutes it was finally quite again. The girl was too far from us now to hear the screams. Which was better for me because the guilt of not being able to do anything, but watch was turning my insides. I couldn't even leave the cafe because it would have shown signs of weakness. Once the coast was clear I rand outside the cafe and lost everything I had eaten since I woke up. I didn't even make it far either. It was right in front of the cafe. I saw NPCs take the poor broken girl out of the cafe probably putting her somewhere safe. But as they carried her off I got a good glance at her and I saw no life in her eyes. All the fluid was wiped clean from her, but I still lost it again now losing the water in my stomach.

I started wiping myself off. It was just NPCs it doesn't matter what happens to them because once I leave this game they will never be a thought in my head again. They aren't real people. They were part of a game that trapped us. My stomach was normalizing. I went back into the cafe walking directly to my table, I got my sword, and left. I walked through the street. The town was decorated in green. The decorations were put up when green players invaded the area. In blue towns there are decorations of blue and in the red, red.

I walked along the street until I saw a familiar face. It was one of the players back out the cafe. It was someone apart of the gang. He was left alone and in his hand were the shackles of the NPC who was knocked out and gagged. He was alone waiting for the others to come back most likely. I could have kept walking, but I froze. I thought to myself that if there was anytime to save her it was now. But she is just an NPCs I was trying to convince myself not to try, but my body thought other things my body brought out my sword and charged. The man saw me from five feet away. He brought out his sword and parried mine.

"You've got balls kid." The player made a stab towards me. I didn't talk I dodged the stab, but was slow. He tripped me and put a sword in to my leg deep enough that it was in all the way to the hilt and the blade was in the ground. I screamed in pain. The sword drew blood.

"You don't have much experience with a sword." The man walked around me. He didn't care for me for long. He grabbed a chain that was holding the NPC girl and waited. I couldn't move with the blade in my leg. It was jammed deep into the ground. I couldn't leave and after awhile the other players of the gang was back

"Well well well what is this." The leader said from in front. The othes circled around me and the leader kneeled in front of my laying body.

"He attacked me." The man came forward dragging the NPC who was now awake. She looked at me with a scared expression.

"So you attacked one of us.

What for?" The leader twisted the blade in my leg. Blood started to spit out of the wound. He was able to move the blade that was lodged in the ground.

I looked at the NPC. "I did it for her"

Whispers went from member to member. They all looked at me like I was weird. Except for the leader. The leader laughed putting his palm to is forehead "I see! You want some of the pleasure as well!" He laughed conpletely misunderstanding what I said. The others followed with laughter.

"And I thought he was trying to save to NPC for the sake of saving it." One shouted

"I don't know why someone would want to do that" another replied.

The leader stood up "I like you kid. I am going to let you join my gang." He invited me, but I didn't want to join, but I wasn't going to say that in front of him. He would kill me for it.

He brought his sword up towards the sky I'll let you be our hemchman once we've got you trained." He paused for a second

"First lesson. Respect."

He brought down his sword onto my leg that was stuck...

Taking my leg off.


	3. Chapter 3

Battles were mostly realilistic on the system. If a player knew how to use a sword in the real world they had an advantage in this one. Skills in the skill tree were more like Passives which means they aren't activatible and they are always doing something. For example one of the skills makes weapons lighter. Whenever a player puts a point in this skill it will make it easier for them to swing there weapon and they will be able to swing it faster. There are many different Passives that a player could put points into. But Passives are not the only things a player could put points into on the skill tree. Level twenty is when players could create skills that they could use in battle. Weapons also have effects and change the battle as well. Battles between players didn't happen as offen as it should of, but players had certain reasons not to fight. So there was a treaty

Red is a prideful land where it was survival of the strongest. They would battle it out with their own kind in an arena if ever there was a disagreement. They were training soldiers this way and it was there way to set up rules. The rules for red became this way when a group forced themselfs to power when the week of chaos was raging on.

Blue is a noble land where everyone had a say in the laws. They had schools for raising soldiers and mages. Blue became this way when a man rallied all the blue together and made the rules

Green is a barbaric land where there is no laws. It's get what ever you want by any means possible. Out of all the lands green had the most players. Green is know as the land where players are more likely to break the treaty with other lands. Red has debated killing the green off, but green threatened to kill of blue if red attacked unless they helped defend from red and in return green would do the same for them. Blue being the smallest had no choice but to follow green's demands which is why the treaty stands. The green land became this way when no one person or group came to leadership the whole week of chaos. Players became more and more barbaric as there was no leadership. No one to uphold any law or give any law. It was just my bad luck that I chose green.

The NPCs were a neutral party as their clothes didn't follow the color pattern. It was another way to identify an NPC. NPCs even though they had no right in any land there were different levels on how they were treated based on what color they were in.

In red they were mostly just homeless and had no use but to starve.

In blue they were used as butlers and maids following the command of the person that they were assigned to. NPCs were treated with more respect there, but still had no rights or say in anything.

In green... Slaves, tools of pleasure, entertainment, slaughter foughter, monster bait, mortars. The way green treated them made red look like heaven to the NPCs, they try to escape green territory, but according to the treaty if anyone or thing gets close to the border... Gets slaughtered on the spot. NPCs were trapped in the area.

Chapter 2 Barmetheous

I was dragged legless back to the gangs hideout. Which was a castle taken from an NPC king. The halls were recked and the doors were all torn down. The floor was marbal and cracked the whole castle stank with the oder of men. I was still being dragged by the leader, but my leg was recovering now. Since this was a game limbs would recover over time if the player wasn't dead. I had recovered up to the ankle. Around me were members laughing it up about the day they had and the stories of some "entertainment" they had. The hall was long and I was glad that the floor was marbal. Whenever there was a crack in the ground my back would hit it hard. I was being pulled backwards so I couldn't see where we were going, but every no and then I was able to lift up my head to see our destination. It was a pair of grand doors, most likely the only doors left in the castle. The leader even though he was dragging me was still conversating with his members and pretending that I was just loot he was carrying back. Once we got to the doors he put his arm from his elbow to his hand on one of the doors so he could open it with one hand while I was still held his other.

Once the door opened I could here the the joyful noises of at least thirty members pleasuring themselfs on their slaves. Once I was pulled further in I could see the members pleasuring themselves, but soon the leader dropped me. I looked around and it was the thrown room of the castle. Pillars of marbal that matched the floor. The room was semetrical and had a stained red carpet ran down the middle. The carpet was stained with drinks and other things I don't want to mention. The leader took his seat on the thrown. The thrown was gold and and was decorated with expensive material. The thrown had slash marks and cuts from the one sided battle that had taken place in the castle and on the top of the thrown was a word cut into the top with something sharp. It was the name Barmetheous.

"Finish up boys I have someone to introduce!" The leader shouted in all directions to make sure everyone heard. It took awhile but eventually everyone finished. Once everyone was done a member lead them outside the room with a chain that connected to a collar on their neck.

The leader waited for awhile after the NPCs were gone

"Everyone! I would like you to meat freshmeat." The leader pointed at me "freshmeat! This is everyone" The leader extended his arms and rotated his body.

I looked around to see many players from the ages 16-24 all either half naked or clothed in a green armor.

I tried to stand up with my one leg recovered to just before the toes. I tried to keep my balance, but I ended up being lopsided.

"We will have the ceremony tonight!" The leader shouted. Unsheathing his sword to raise it in the air. "Dismissed!"

Everyone started leaving the room all passing right by me. Every now and then one would cuss under their breath.

The leader got up and left the room as well leaving me in there with one last man who was standing in place not moving

"Hello!" The player came up to me. Now he was up close I got a better look at him. He had brown hair in a pony tail and he looked like he was twenty. "My name is Kagura!" He shouted singingly "it's so nice to meet you" he then whispered putting an palm next to his mouth to make a whisper gesture.

The moment was silent for a moment until he broke the silence again with a

"You know I'm the handsome warrior of the west." He was talking like I should know him.

"Well my little Komada. I am the one that is going to show you which room is yours." Right this way he said as he walked out of the room.

I had no choice to follow what everyone in here was saying. One wrong misstep and I could be killed. I don't want to join them and I dont plan on it. Tonight after this "ceremony" I plan on sneaking out in the night and hopefully not get caught.

I walked out of the room and Kagura showed me where everything was. Where the food was, where the rooms were and... The NPC storage.

The NPC storage was a cage that they all shared at night to sleep in. In front of the cage was a guard. The guard had the beginner set on and had really dirty black hair. His face was pretty sketchy looking. He looked about twenty two.

As I walked up I saw the NPCs naked and beaten laying on the floor

"Why do we treat them like this" I cursed under my voice

The guard heard me "because they're not real people." The guard opened up the cage and pulled out one of the NPCs. The NPC had long black hair, her skin was rough from the lack of cleaning and she was crying "Tell me after the game is over and we live or die will we see this girl" the guard held her by the neck.

"No..." I answered correctly

The mans fingers went from holding the Gil's neck to a violent grip chocking her

"And when we get out what will happen to this game?!" His grip got tighter

"That's enough..." Kagura tried to intervene.

I didn't answer his question and after a little wait he answered it for me

"This game gets deleted. Which means their lives mean nothing!" With his final words there was a Snap! And the girl never moved again. The guard let go and the girl's body fell to the floor.

"Since their lives don't matter and they can't hurt us they make for great slaves and well... 'Stress' relievers" the guard sat back down at his post

"Have a good day freshmeat! Names Handle!"

Kagura had to pull me out of the room because I was frozen from shock. I couldn't believe what had happened in front of me. Kagura took me to my room which was small. It had little room and it only had a bed and a mirror on the wall. Apparently members get bigger rooms the longer they stay... I didn't plan on staying...

Kagura left me by my self to calm down and cool office head the problem with the room was that there was no door because the only one that wasn't torn down was the thrown room doors.

"One more thing freshmeat" the guard Handle entered my room. He was the last person that I wanted to see. All I could think about was what he had just done ten minutes ago.

Handle pulled a chain towards the room and a girl attached to the chain came into the room. It was the girl from the cafe. Unlike the others she was still clothed and had her dignity.

"This one is yours." Handle gave me the chain to the girl.

"What?" I questioned looking at the chain.

"She is yours! Your first slave." He told me that all the members had they're own personal slave.

I wanted to free her...

"You ok?" I asked her, but got no reply. I noticed something her mouth was unable to open "what is this?" I asked Handle

He looked at me as if I should know

"All the slaves have a silence spell put on them. Makes them less annoying to deal with. It's time to take off your Clothes NPC 241" as Handle said that the NPC started to reluctantly remove her clothes slowly

"It's ok she can keep them on!" I said in a panic. "Is there a way I could get the silence removed" I loosened the caller around her neck

"If you want it taken off you'll have to asked one of the mages... Bye" Handle left the room to get back to his duty.

The room was awkward and silent. I would have started a conversation, but it would have been one sided.

I examined her to see if the silence was the only thing that happened to her. I saw bruises and whip markings. They were recent too. I wanted to help her, but that got me in this situation... I need to get out of this place and if I tried to bring her along with me I would just be in trouble.

I started to examine her wounds when I saw a tear drop down from her chin. She was in pain. Damnit! I can't believe I'm doing this.

"Here lay down on the bed." I pat the bed and she looked at me as if I was some creature that only thought about pleasuring myself off her.

She slowly and reluctantly laid down on the bed. I put the covers on her and she jumped I shock. She was surprised I wasn't ravaging her yet.

"It's alright I don't plan on doing that. Rest in piece." I got up and left the room.

By the time everything had settled, after Kagura had showed me the place and Handle introducting me to the NPC, It was night time and time for the ceremony.

I didn't know what this was, but if I didn't go people would go looking for me so I couldn't get out just yet.

I had to go to this ceremony which was being held in the thrown room. When I entered the room was dark only lit by candle lights. The carpet was no longer red but a dark green and it went all the way to the thrown where the leader sat. Near the walls were around fifty members of the gang

"Welcome" he greeted me and afterwards someone from the wall came up to tell me something. It was Handle

"Alright prepare for the ceremony." I had almost no clue what was going on

"What's happening?" I asked confused shuffling around uncomfortable.

"Do you know what a pact is?" Handle whispered into my ear. Of course I did that's when an animal in this game swears to be loyal to a player. When this happens a bond is formed that when the player dies the animal dies. The player also gets a locator for the animal

"Yes I know." I replied still confused. Were they gong to give me an animal to make a pact with?

"Well your going to beaking a pact with our leader Barmetheous where you're the animal." What the hell! I thought in my head as all my plans were about to go down the drain. I couldn't make a pact with this man. I would never be able to escape! ... But if I don't they'll all most likely kill me. I had no choice.

"Let the ceremony begin!" Handle began pushing me onto the carpet to walk to Batmetheous

As I walked I could hear whispers coming from the members, but they were to far for me to hear what they were saying. My pace gradually slowed as I got closer to the leader not wanting to accept the situation that I was in.

I wanted a miracle to happen, but none happened. I wanted a rival gang to burst in, but no one came.

I made it to the thrown and I staired right into Barmetheous's eyes. He had a confident look. He was resting his head on his right knuckle and his other hand was on his leg

"Repeat after me." He said with confidence in his voice

"I give my life to Barmetheous."...

...

...

...

"I give my life"

Someone please save me.

"To"

No one came...

"Listen we have the plan ready. The operation begins in a week." A male voice so calm and collected

"Alright cuddle butt" the other voice a bit goofy

"Kagura... I told you not to call me that!" The voice erupted with anger

Kagura was standing outside the thrown room after the ceremony was over talking to someone on his friends list

"Whatever Loverbird" Kagura was still calling names and then his face got serious and his green armor turned into a deep blue "My part is almost done hear... I can get it done in a week... Later Rail"


End file.
